Confusion
by LautnerGrint
Summary: Short one-shot of what could have potentially happened, set upon the second book "New Moon." Bella is confused, and Jacob is more than willing to help her decide. Reviews and feedback would be appreciated! (Experimenting aha)


**A short Bella and Jacob one-shot that could have happened, set in 'New Moon.' This is the first time I've written about these two, it's sort of an experiment, so reviews would be appreciated! Thank you and don't forget to check out my other works(: **

His lips are so close, I can feel his warm breath... My heart stutters. He stands so close, that I can feel the heat emanating from his body... My lips part with anticipation. His head is tilted towards mine and I can smell his intoxicating scent, his shampoo... He leans in-

"No!" I protest, more to myself than to Jake.

I storm out of the garage into the pouring rain, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I'm** furious**. Furious with this freakin' relentless storm, furious with my dad for being on my case all of the time, furious with Edward for abandoning me, but most of all, I'm furious with myself. Furious because Jake is all I can think about and all I **want** to think about. My feelings for Edward are still very strong but I feel extremely confused. I understand that I'm falling in love with Jake, but I am also unquestioningly in love with Edward. Damn, if only I could think straight. Maybe then I could sort my thoughts into something coherent. I stand shivering with my arms wrapped around myself, trying to make sense of this mishap and that's when I hear Jake's footsteps behind me. He grabs my elbow gently and I reluctantly turn around, instantly regretting it; I become lost in those chocolate brown eyes that appear to be melting my heart, feeling butterflies soar in my stomach.

"I can give you so much more, Bells... He could never touch you like this." Jacob whispers, as if he dare not speak louder for fear of my rejection. He strokes the side of my face with his large thumb and my stomach flutters as he intensely gazes at me, "He could never make you feel warm..." and he moves closer, towering over me - I'm instantly enveloped by his warmth; I stop shivering then and it's like I'm standing by a warm radiator. I feel myself wanting him to stand even closer and I can't help but smile, even through all of my anger. Through it all, I knew Jake would be the correct choice. Hell, who knew what was going through Edward's head right now? I may never even see him again... I push the thought away quickly;

"Jake..." I begin to protest, trying to find the right words, for I know it would be wrong to give in to my need for him when I still care for Edward. However, he places a finger upon my lips to silence me and I can't help but wonder what it would be like to feel his lips on mine. Wait, why am I allowing myself to feel like this? This is all wrong-

"Don't fight it Bells, just allow yourself to give in... I can hear your heart racing." His hand rests on the place where my heart is in my chest and he smiles, blushing slightly. Oh god, why has he got to do this to me? I'm fighting an inner battle when he bends his head closer to mine once more and parts his lips. This time, I figure I shouldn't fight my feelings at all. I stand there in wait, gazing up at him and wanting him to feel all of my emotion that I have been holding back. Until Now.

"He couldn't kiss you like this..." His voice is huskier than usual, full of emotion, and he wraps his muscular arms around me so quickly that I couldn't protest even if I tried. Within seconds his lips connect with mine. They're soft, much more softer than Edwards, and his taste... Oh, his taste is so alluring that I fling my arms up around his neck, pulling him closer to me. It's better than I ever would have expected. As his lips part with mine, his hands snake down to my waist and he's all I can feel - we're both soaked from the rain but all thought is pushed from my mind; I feel dizzy as Jake pushes his body closer to mine and I can feel the hard muscle under his T-shirt. The love I can feel so clearly in his kiss is all I need to know to convince me... Right here and now, I know Jacob is the one.


End file.
